Clans Gone Crazy
by Mossystar102
Summary: It all started when Cinderheart had her kits... now every cat is acting strange, except Jayfeather (or not, I wont say).
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hey, Jayfeather!" A voice called Jayfeather.

"What, Cinderheart?" Jayfeather mewed in annoyance. Ever since Cinderheart had bared Lionblaze's kits she had acted weird. It was only a moon ago, but still.

"What has four legs, two ears, and looks like Bramblestar?" Cinderheart asked.

"Bramblestar?" Jayfeather guessed quietly. Unfortunately, Cinderheart heard him.

"YES! How did you know?" Cinderheart's tail was fluffed out in excitement.

"I guessed." Jayfeather growled. "Why don't you go to your kits and rest?"

"Ok!" Cinderheart bounded across the camp to the nursery.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. He decided that Cinderheart was still recovering from giving birth, and that was why she was acting like that.

"Jayfeather!" A new voice made him turn.

"What?" Thornclaw was standing in front of him, looking worried.

"I can't find Blossomfall! She's going to have kits soon, and…" Thornclaw was cut off as Dovewing skidded over.

"We found Blossomfall! She's by the lake. She's giving birth!" Dovewing burst out.

"Blossomfall!" Thornclaw raced out of camp.

"Dovewing, help me get the right herbs." Jayfeather ordered.

"Okay." Dovewing followed as Jayfeather ran into the medicine den.

Briarlight was already getting the right herbs. "I heard everything. Here you go." She pushed the herbs to Jayfeather.

Jayfeather grabbed them and raced out of camp. "Dovewing, get some moss or ferns. Blossomfall will need them when the kits are out."

Dovewing raced away. Jayfeather left the trees behind. He heard yowls come from near the lake, and he knew it was Blossomfall.

"It's ok, Blossomfall. Jayfeather is here." Thornclaw mewed soothingly. Dustpelt was also there.

Pretty soon it was over. Three kits were at Blossomfall's belly. Dovewing returned and placed some ferns under Blossomfall and the kits.

Then Blossomfall looked up from her kits. "Thornclaw?"

"Yeah?" Thornclaw looked at his mate.

"What is slippery, and has scales?" Blossomfall mewed.

"What?" Thornclaw sounded confused.

"What is slippery, and has scales?" Blossomfall asked again.

"A fish?" Thornclaw scraped his claws against the pebbly shore.

"You're right!" Blossomfall mewed cheerily.

Jayfeather stopped listening after that. Something was wrong, he knew. He just didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 1: Moth's Wings

Chapter 1

"Jayfeather!" Dovewing shouted.

"What?" Jayfeather sighed.

"I have a secret!" She whispered.

"And it is…?" Jayfeather flexed his claws. The clan was so annoying, lately.

"I can hear things that are far away, and I can see it, and everything!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"That isn't a secret. The whole clan knows, ever since the battle with the dark forest. I've known is for seasons." Jayfeather felt his patience close to snapping.

"Okay!" Dovewing walked away.

For four moons, the whole clan had acted… weird. The cats only ate berries and leafs now, other than himself. He was the only cat that seemed to be normal. Bramblestar's pelt had changed colors, too. Now he was snow white, and his claws were tiny, as small as brambles. He shouted about everything, too. "'Get catmint', he says. 'I'm hungry', he says. 'Get me a rock', he says, 'I want to throw a rock at Leafpool', he says." Jayfeather mocked Bramblestar under his breath. And, of course, Cloudtail heard him.

"Don't insult our beloved leader!" Cloudtail growled. "He is the best leader any cat could have!" There was a cloudy look in his eyes. Jayfeather knew it was because the sickness had addled Cloudtail's brain, making him completely loyal, and with no will of his own. Jayfeather had only one thing happen to him, probably because of the weird sickness- he could see now. Nothing else had changed, especially his ability to observe another cat.

Whenever Jayfeather used his powers to look in Cloudtail's thoughts, he saw nothing but… nothing. Except his love for Brightheart, which was so strong that nothing could change it.

Speaking of Brightheart, her face had healed completely. Strangely, when her face had the scars from the dog pack, she was feisty and good at fighting. Now she was as lazy as a Kittypet.

"Did you hear me? I said what is small, with feathers, and looks like a cat?" Cinderheart thrust her face in front of Jayfeather.

"Featherpaw." Jayfeather looked sideways at the Thunderclan apprentice. He had been a handsome, large apprentice. Now, with the sickness, he was tiny, and his fur had turned to feathers. He even had wings!

"DING DING DING!" Cinderheart yowled. "Hey, everycat! Jayfeather guessed one of my super- hard riddles right! Hip-hip hooray!"

The cats of Thunderclan cheered. Jayfeather wanted to go hide in a hole, and die. It got worse when his mother, Leafpool, started cheering.

"Go, Jayfeather! Have a leaf! Jayfeather, yay!" Leafpool cried. Leafpool's fur had turned green and blue, like leaves and water.

Jayfeather sighed, and walked out of camp. He headed for the lake. That was a place where he could take a break from his clanmates.

When he arrived at the lake, he was surprised to see Mothwing at the edge of the water, dripping water off her fur. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Jayfeather! I'm so glad to see you. For four moons my clan has been acting strange. Leopardstar turned into a giant leopard. I think this is a punishment from Starclan, because I didn't believe in them." Mothwing looked at me with fear in her eyes.

Jayfeather knew that she had never believed in Starclan, not until the Battle with the Dark Forest. She had been surprised that Starclan was actually real, and so she had slept as much as she could for moons, so she could talk to Starclan.

"No, it isn't punishment. Starclan was never mad at you for not believing in them. I've had the same problems in Thunderclan, too." Jayfeather reassured her.

Mothwing looked at him for a moment, then her eyes stretched wide. "Wait. Your eyes look different. Can you see?"

"Yes. It seems to be the only thing that happened to me." Jayfeather replied.

"Something… something happened to me, too. But only one thing." Mothwing said suddenly.

"What is it?" Jayfeather looked at her curiously.

"I have wings!" Mothwing burst out. She turned so Jayfeather could see her side. There was a wing. A moth's wing.

"That's strange. Did anything happen to Willowshine?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes. Willowshine…" Mothwing trailed off.

"What?"

"Willowshine changed genders." Mothwing murmured.

"What?! How?" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"How do I know?" Mothwing hissed.

"We need a name for this sickness." Jayfeather mewed, purposely changing the subject.

"What about Weirdcough?" Mothwing suggested.

"No, that doesn't sound right. How about… Headcough? The sickness seems to addle the head, not just the appearance." Jayfeather said.

"That sounds right. I will tell Windclan on my way back to Riverclan." Mothwing turned and raced away.

Jayfeather sat at the edge of the lake, thinking. Then he felt something brush up against him. He turned. Bluestar was standing there.

"I am sorry. We cannot do anything to help the clans. In fact, Starclan is in turmoil. The same things are happening in Starclan. I am one of the few than the sickness hasn't taken hold of, completely." Bluestar meowed with a sad look. Then she disappeared.

How was this happening? Even Starclan was sick. Then he felt a pain in his head. He stumbled and fell to the ground, and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2: Rowan's Plea

"Jayfeather, hey Jayfeather!" Cherryvine yowled across camp.

"WHAT?!" Jayfeather snapped.

"Well, I was wondering why you don't eat leaves…" She said.

"Because I'm a cat, not a stupid caterpillar!" Jayfeather knew he was acting crankier than usual, but he was fed up with Thunderclan. He definitely did not want to talk to Cherryvine, because all she did now, it seemed, was ask questions.

"Also, how…" Jayfeather walked away as Cherryvine began to ask another question.

He wandered out of camp in a daze. He was so annoyed with everything, lately. He hadn't even been able to go to the Moonpool for four moons, due to Headcough.

As he wandered, he thought of the day he met Mothwing. He thought of the last thing he remembered of that day- him blacking out. He woke up a day later. His head had been so fuzzy, and he hadn't known how he had gotten from the lake to the training area. And why he had a mouthful of leaves.

He knew now. Well, he had suspicions. He was getting Headcough.

"Hey! What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" Jayfeather turned. Rowanclaw, the Shadowclan Deputy, was staring at him, fur bristling.

"What do you mean? There isn't a pine tree in sight!" Jayfeather's fur was bristling now, too.

"Oh… well, get away from me! I don't want to get sick." Rowanclaw now looked meek.

"You mean Shadowclan isn't sick yet?" Jayfeather asked curiously.

"No, Shadowclan has the sickness as much as any other clan. I don't have it yet, though. I left camp, and I have avoided any other cat." Rowanclaw licked his lips. "My clan only eats leaves, berries, and bark now. I don't know how they do it. My clan doesn't even hunt anymore, or patrol, or anything." Rowanclaw looked defeated. Then, he cocked his head. "Wait… Jayfeather, you said that there wasn't a pine tree in _sight_. You can see now?"

"Yes. That seems to be the only thing that Headcough has done to me."

"Headcough?"

"The sickness."

"Oh." Rowanclaw looked at his paws. "You're not crazy, yet?"

"No. Although the rest of my clan is battier than a Twoleg." Jayfeather muttered.

"Why has Starclan done this to us?" Rowanclaw wailed unexpectedly.

"Starclan is having the same problems." Jayfeather mewed. "The sickness can reach even the dead."

"Starclan is crazy too?" Rowanclaw whimpered.

"Yes." Jayfeather replied.

"Can… can I stay in your territory?" Rowanclaw asked suddenly.

"What? Why?" Jayfeather bristled.

"Because I don't want to be in my territory anymore. I would rather not see my clanmates go crazy, and I…"

"You what?"

"I don't want to get sick for the rest of my life and live in my territory."

"I guess I'm okay with it." Jayfeather sighed.

"What about Bramblestar? Wouldn't he be mad?" Rowanclaw asked.

"No. All Bramblestar wants is food, and rocks."

"Rocks?" Rowanclaw looked genuinely confused.

For once, Jayfeather laughed. "He likes to throw them, especially at Leafpool for some reason."

"That… that sounds like Blackstar, except Blackstar is meaner."

"Look, if you are going to come, we should go now. You can live at the training area, or something." Jayfeather flicked his tail impatiently.

"Do you think I could join your clan?" Rowanclaw mewed quietly.

Jayfeather blinked. "Sure. I'll tell Bramblestar."

Jayfeather led the way to his camp. When he got closer, he heard something weird. It sounded like badgers were stampeding in camp. When he got through the thorn tunnel, he saw that there were no badgers. His clanmates were moving oddly, too.

"Come dance with us!" Bramblestar yelled to him. Then he burped, and the whole clan burst out laughing, other than Jayfeather and Rowanclaw. "Want any punch? We made it out of Juniper berries!"

Jayfeather blinked. What was dancing? What was punch?

"Who is that?" Rowanclaw whispered. "The white cat?"

"That is Bramblestar." Jayfeather choked out. "And the clan has gotten stranger since I left."  
Then Cinderheart and her kits came up. Her kits, Sillykit, Lollipopkit, and Mousykit looked up at Jayfeather.

"HEY! JAYFEATHER! GUESS WHAT?" Cinderheart shouted in his ear.

"What?" Jayfeather flattened his ears.

"I have a riddle! What walks, talks, and smells like lollipops?" She asked in a normal tone.

"Lollipopkit." Jayfeather answered.

"YES! HEY, THUNDERCLAN! JAYFEATHER GUESSED ANOTHER RIDDLE RIGHT!" Cinderheart cheered.

All cats stopped their dancing and looked at him. "JAYFEATHER! JAYFEATHER!" Bramblestar chanted.

Then a strange feeling came over Jayfeather. He looked at Rowanclaw. Rowanclaw looked exactly how he felt. Jayfeather watched as Rowanclaw ran to the fresh- kill pile, which now had leaves on it, and started to eat them.

The cats had started dancing again. Jayfeather felt a strong urge to dance too, and so he gave in. Jayfeather ran to the other cats and started dancing like his life depended on it.

Then, a voice that was not his own, rang in his mind. "Let the fun begin."


	4. Chapter 3: Gray's punch (and songs)

**Ok, so I chose a song that I didn't particularly like, not at all. I just chose it because I knew some people liked it.**

"Jay! You have to try Graystripe's new punch! It's made out of Juniper, catmint, and these random berries that Berrynose got when he sneaked into that Twoleg nest! It's delicious!" Lionblaze, Jayfeather's brother, pushed bark in front of him. The bark was curved in, so it looked like a Twoleg bowl- that's what Firestar called them.

"Hey! Save some for me! I MADE it!" Graystripe yowled, and ran straight into Lionblaze, pushing him over.

Jayfeather leaned down and lapped up some of the bluish concoction. The taste was phenomenal. He licked the rest up.

"Hey! That was all that was left! Now I need Berrynose to steal more berries!" Graystripe whined. He stomped out over to Berrynose.

"Was it good? I hope it was, because Graystripe's claws hurt!" Lionblaze flicked his tail. "My powers went away, and now I have huge scratches!"

"Yeah, it was delicious!" Jayfeather licked his whiskers.

"Hey, Lionblaze, wanna dance?" Cinderheart asked, giggling all the while.

"Sure, Cinder!" Lionblaze and Cinderheart disappeared into the mass of dancing cats.

"Uh, Jayfeather?" He turned to see Briarlight. Her legs and back had been mended since the sickness had taken over Thunderclan. But Jayfeather didn't pay attention to that. He forgot what life had been like before the sickness.

"Yeah, Briar?" Jayfeather purred.

"Do ya wanna dance with me?" Briarlight asked.

"Sure." Jayfeather followed Briarlight to the center of camp. Cats cleared the floor to watch them.

"Hey! Look what I got from the Twolegs!" Berrynose yowled. He entered camp carrying a large shiny thing. It was making a loud racket. "Look-when I turn this, the noise changes!" Berrynose turned it, and the strangest noise came out of it.

"Suddenly my eyes are open, everything comes into focus…" The noise was oddly fun, though.

Pretty soon all the cats were dancing. The words changed and sounded different after a while. The songs got even better, too.

Jayfeather got up on his hind legs and tried to dance like that, too. He fell a lot, but finally he could stand. He twisted, turned, jumped, wiggled, and more.

Briarlight did the same, except at one point, she started walking around on her front legs. "This is so fun!" She mewed.

"Definitely." Jayfeather agreed. The song changed again.

_"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell…"_

"What is that saying?" Briarlight asked.

"Dunno. Something about a wish, and a well?" Jayfeather answered.

"What's a well?" Briarlight cocked her head.

"A Twoleg thing, I guess." Bramblestar butted in.

_"But now you're in my way!"_

"Who's in their way?" Briarlight flicked her tail.

"How am I supposed to know? I think it is cool how we understand Twoleg, though." Jayfeather paused. "Hey, I'm hungry. I'm gonna get some catmint and punch."

The song changed again. _"Dry lightning cracks across the skies, those storm clouds gather in her eyes."_

He walked over to the Fresh-Leaf pile and pulled out a few catmint leaves. Then he walked over to the bark where the punch was.

Graystripe looked up from his bark-bowl. "Come to try my punch? It's better with extra catmint- oh, you already have some!"

Jayfeather smiled and lapped at the bluish liquid. Then he ate a Catmint leaf. He ate and drank it all. His head spinning, he walked out of camp, intending to attack a squirrel for invading his territory. He heard the strange voice again:

"Phase one has begun."


	5. Chapter 4: Blue's Fur

**This chapter is my favorite so far. Jayfeather actually got a joke wrong!**

Jayfeather padded into camp, covered in scratches. The squirrel fought back! Or was it a fox? Or a Twoleg? No, he was pretty sure it was a squirrel.

"Jayfeather? Can I tell you a joke?" Cinderheart padded up to him, oblivious to the blood oozing down his pelt.

"I'd love to hear it!" He exclaimed happily.

"Ok, so what is gray, huge, fluffy, and smells like Graystripe?" Cinderheart looked like she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Um… Graystripe? No, it's Millie! No, you! Yeah, you." Jayfeather flicked his ear.

"Wrong! Told you it was super-hard! It's Graystripe!" Cinderheart had a big smile on her face. "Well, Lollipopkit wanted to try oakleaf, so I gotta go!"

Jayfeather continued to his den. When he entered, Purplekit was swallowing herb after herb. "Hey! Those are mine!" Jayfeather whined, and snatched the Juniper berry out of Purplekit's grasp.

"I was gonna eat that! I'm starving!" Purplekit looked at him with sad eyes.

"You're always hungry! Get Ur own food!" Jayfeather scorned. "Oh, wait, you can't, 'cause you aren't allowed out of camp till Ur 6 moons old!" Jayfeather picked.

"Don't you mean six?" Purplekit corrected.

"No, I mean 6." Jayfeather corrected.

"Six"

"6"

"Six! Blossomfall! Jayfeather is being mean!" Purplekit whined. Almost immediately Blossomfall burst into the den.

"Jayfeather! Purplekit is only four moons old!" Blossomfall shouted. Then she walked out of her den.

Jayfeather stuck his tongue out, then laid down in his nest. His scratches had healed themselves, and the blood had disappeared.

He opened his yes. In front of him was a bright blue cat.

"I'm Bluestar. My fur is the best out of all, cause it's blue! And my eyes, too!" The cat meowed.

"Hello. Why am I here?" Jayfeather asked.  
"I wanna tell you that Bramblestar is soo cute, and I'm jealous of Squirrelflight!" Bluestar exclaimed.

"Oh." Jayfeather mewed.

"That's not all. Will you tell Brightheart that she is so not, like, as cute as, like,

Cloudtail says? Also, tell Rowanclaw not to eat all of the Catmint you have. He eats way too much!" Bluestar started fading. Then Jayfeather woke up.

"What was that?" He asked himself.

"Hey Jayfeather! Get me a rock! I wanna throw a rock at Leafpool!" Bramblestar yowled over camp.

"I'll get it!" Cloudtail raced out of camp.

Jayfeather looked around camp. Most cats were dancing, but Graystripe was serving punch and Berrynose was missing. The queens were with their kits, too. Featherpaw was zooming around camp with his wings.

"Graystripe! Get me some punch! I'm thirsty!" Rowanclaw cried out over the song.

_"Schoools out, for summer!" _The song said.

Then there was a loud crunching noise. In moments, a huge, pink creature burst into camp.

"Twoleg!" Squirrelflight yowled.

Cats scattered. The Twoleg just stood there, looking at the Thunderclan cats.

Then it spoke, and Jayfeather could understand it. "_What is going on here? Cats have a radio? Dancing? It that some sort of punch? What is going on here?" _It shouted.

The strange voice spoke in his ears again. "Purrfect. Soon Thunderclan will be no more than kittypets and Twolegs themselves. The next Phase has started."


	6. Chapter 5: Leo's Questions

**Ok, so I won't always be able to upload the chapters every day/ every other day, just warning you. Now, where were we…**

The Twoleg finally stopped its rant. Every cat in the clearing stared at it. The Twoleg stared back. Then Plumbpaw, who was super fat, padded up to the Twoleg and spoke to it.

"Who'er you? I'm Plumbpaw! I'm an apprentice of Thunderclan. How did you get here? Why are you a Twoleg? What are those bluish berries that Berrynose keeps stealing from a Twoleg nest? What is that noisemaker that Berrynose got from a Twoleg nest? Do you have any littermates?" She finally stopped for breath.

The Twoleg looked astounded at the prospect of a cat talking. _"You can talk?" _It asked.

"Yeah! Of course we can. We aren't dogs!" Featherpaw ran up to the Twoleg.

"_Ok… well, what is this, then?" _The Twoleg crouched down.

Bramblestar shook his head, as if to clear it, and then stepped forward. "I'm Bramblestar. I lead Thunderclan. Now, how about you get out of our camp?" The last sentence was really more of an order.

_"I don't think so. This is phenomenal."_ The Twoleg said.

"Then we'll force you out!" Brightheart growled. She looked at Cloudtail, but he was hiding behind Brackenfur.

"Wait! I wanna ask him a riddle! You are a him, right?" Blossomfall approached the Twoleg.

_"Yeah…"_ The Twoleg trailed off.

"Ok, so what is purple, furry, and smells like purple, oh, and looks like Purplekit?" Blossomfall asked.

_"Er, Purple kit?"_ The Twoleg looked utterly confused.

"YES! But, it's Purplekit, not Purple kit." Blossomfall lashed her tail in happiness.

_"Um, ok. Er, why do you have a radio?"_ The Twoleg asked.

"Before you ask questions, you answer them." Jayfeather growled.

_"…"_ The Twoleg grunted something.

"What is ur name?" Jayfeather started.

_"Leo."_ The Twoleg mewed.

"What are those blue berries that Berrynose stole from you Twolegs?" Graystripe called out.

_"Who is Berry nose?"_ Leo asked.

"Berrynose is our clanmate. He is cream, and he keeps going into a Twoleg nest and gets these blue berries, and then I make them into punch!" Graystripe answered.

_"You drink punch?"_ Leo asked, but no cat paid attention.

"Well, what are the berries?" Purplekit squeaked. Her purple fur glinted in the sunlight.

_"Probably blueberries."_ Leo answered.

"What is that noisemaker?" Lollipopkit asked.

_"Noisemaker? Oh, you mean the radio."_ Leo said.

"It's a radio!" Squirrelflight cried out.

_"Now can I ask some questions?"_ Leo mewed.

"Sure, I don't care." Bramblestar waved his tail dismissively.

_"Ok, so how do you cats talk?"_ Leo questioned.

"Haven't we always been able to speak Twoleg?" A cat called out.

"No… yes… I don't know…" Bramblestar muttered.

Then Jayfeather had a memory surface. It was of Bluestar, when she was blue-gray, not bright electric blue. She said that things were going wrong, even in Starclan. "No! The clans haven't always been like this!" Jayfeather burst out. Everyone, even Leo, looked at him.

"Really?" Leafpool asked. Bramblestar then threw a rock at her.

Jayfeather began to explain the memory that had surface to the edge of his brain. Cats widened their eyes, a few gasped.

Then Lollipopkit mewled, "I don't wanna go back to that! I like how we are know!"

Cats murmured in agreement, even Jayfeather. Then there was a rustle at the thorn barrier, and Berrynose burst through.

"Everycat! A Twoleg is com-" He broke off when he saw Leo.

"How did it take so long to get here?" Poppyfrost asked.

"I, er, got lost…" Berrynose muttered. Then he looked at Leo. "What are you doing here, Twoleg?"

It took the rest of the day to explain the story to Berrynose. When the sun finally went down, Berrynose was completely filled in.

"Leo, would you like to stay the night here, in our camp?" Bramblestar asked.

_"Uh, sure. Where will I sleep?"_ Leo sounded hesitant.

"How about in the medicine den?" Brackenfur suggested.

"No, it's too small for him to fit in." Jayfeather argued.

"What about the Warriors den?" Leafpool mewed.

"I'm ok with that." Graystripe murmured. Others agreed.

"Leo, would you like to sleep in the warriors den?" Bramblestar proposed. After he threw another rock at her.

_"Ok."_ Leo followed Thornclaw into the den.

Jayfeather slipped into his den. He lapped some of the water out of the pool in his den. Then he curled up in his nest of bark.

Jayfeather dreamed. He saw a tabby tom with amber eyes, laughing. There was a dark tom with a dark stripe along his back. The dark tom was purring.

Then the dream ended. Murky blackness clouded his vision, and he thought no more. But, the strange voice rang in his head once again.

"The Twoleg will turn each cat into kittypets, and Starclan cannot stop it, because the same thing is happening with them!"


	7. Chapter 6: Crow's Suggestion

**Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and in my world, the cats that died in the battle with the dark forest that were dead already, like Spottedleaf and Tigerstar, can come back, but only after many moons of regaining strength.**

Jayfeather awoke to the sound of laughing. He stood up and groomed his pelt quickly. Then he went out into the clearing.

Leo was gone. Graystripe was serving punch again, and the kits were playing with these weird Twoleg things, or so Jayfeather guessed. The kits kept making horse noises. Leafpool was in the corner, licking her paw. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were arguing about a fiery orange cat, named Firestar. Thornclaw, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Sorreltail were eating leaves and berries.

"Jayfeather! I have a riddle! What is gray, can see, has a jay feather on his ear, and looks like you?" Blossomfall asked.

"Um… Graystripe? No, Cinderheart! Lionblaze! No, I got this, it's Plumbpaw! No… uh… me?" Jayfeather asked.

Blossomfall cocked her head. "Wait, I'm confused. What is your answer?"

"Um… no idea." Jayfeather said after a moment.

"Ok. Never mind!" Blossomfall bounded away.

"Jayfeather?" Featherpaw came up to him. "Will you help this bird? I found him on the ground like this."

Jayfeather looked at the bird. It was a jay. Its wing and left leg were pointed at an odd angle. Jayfeather looked at the bird in concern. "Okay." Jayfeather led Featherpaw into the medicine den.

Jayfeather grabbed some cobwebs and bound them on the bird's wing, and then leg. "That's all I can do for him. He will say here, in my den. Will you make him a nest, and then get him some water?" Jayfeather asked.

Featherpaw nodded.

Jayfeather walked out of the den. The sun was high in the sky, probably noon. His stomach grumbled, and he walked over to the fresh leaf pile. He chose some birch leaves. He swallowed them quickly. Then he went out into the forest. The birds chattered, and he heard mice scuffle in the leaves.

He walked all the way to the Windclan border. He stopped at the stream and looked over at Windclan territory. One part of him actually wanted to go and live in the moor. The rest of him was disgusted at the thought. Then he saw a Windclan patrol. It was made of Crowfeather, a black tom with feathers everywhere; and his apprentice, Swiftpaw.

"Hello, Thundercat!" Swiftpaw shouted when she saw him.

Crowfeather followed slowly. "Hello, Jayfeather."

"Hello." Jayfeather responded.

They talked about random things. The food, the weather, and stuff like that.

"Do you wanna join Windclan? Onestar wanted us to come and see if you did." Swiftpaw asked.

"Onestar said that Thunderclan wouldn't mind. He even talked to Bramblestar." Crowfeather added.

"When?" Jayfeather asked, confused.

"Um, a few days ago. Well, do you want to?" Swiftpaw answered.

Jayfeather thought for a moment. His mind was fuzzy. It was hard for him to make a decision. But the want for him to live with Windclan won. "I will live with Windclan. Do you have a radio?"

Crowfeather smiled. He actually smiled. "Yup. And we have a hot tub-"

"What is a hot tub?" Jayfeather asked.

"A hot tub is a pool of water, but it is warm, and I love it!" Swiftpaw mewed.

"Oh." Jayfeather said.

"And we have a disco ball that you put on the ground." Crowfeather flexed his claws.

"Cool. Let's go!" Jayfeather meowed.

He followed the Windclan cats to their camp. When they entered, Onestar looked up from the bark he was drinking from.

"Welcome to Windclan!" Onestar announced. The other cats murmured in agreement.

"Hey, Jayfeather, do you want to get in the hot tub with me?" A Windclan cat, Tornear, asked, voice full of friendliness.

"Sure." Jayfeather followed Tornear over to a bubbling, steaming, pool of water.

Then, all at once, the voice in his head growled, "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Curse Windclan! We hates it forever!"

**Like the Gollum quote? Just in case you didn't catch it, it's the last sentence. (Oh, Spoiler Alert)-So… Jayfeather joins his father's side of his family in Windclan. Crowfeather actually smiled. At ****_Jayfeather_****!**


	8. Chapter 7: Blue's Journey

**Ok, someone suggested a chapter on Starclan, so… here you go. **

**Bluestar**

"What are we going to do? Starclan is in chaos! Thunderstar keeps running around, his feet stomping on the ground like thunder, and Shadowstar crawls up to you and says 'I'm a shadow! You cannot see me!' in a low voice!" Bluestar growled. She knew that she was only acting like this because of all the stress that had mounted up.

"How am I supposed to know?" Bluestar's sister, Snowfur, meowed.

There was a rustling noise behind them, and Redtail stepped out. His fur was all black. Except for his tail. That was red. _The sickness made this happen. When I figure the source out, I will destroy it! _Bluestar vowed.

"Hey, guys… Oakheart is having a party later… he has a radio..." Redtail mumbled.

"Oakheart, huh? Don't you mean Stonefur? All Oakheart does lately is act like rocks are going to fall from the sky and land on him- and _we're_ the sky! Stonefur is the real partier." Snowfur teased.

"Er, yeh… see ya later…" Redtail stumbled off.

"I can't believe that my old deputy has been reduced to _that!"_ Bluestar spat.

"When we figure out what has done this, we will stop it, somehow." Snowfur promised.

"We need to do it before the sickness takes hold of us, then. I can feel my brain getting fuzzy, every day. My thoughts are bunched together…" Bluestar murmured.

"Yes. I feel it too. My fur is colder than ice- I know that the sickness is working on me… I have a feeling that I will be somewhat like Silverstream and the other cats that were nursing queens when they died. I left Whitestorm in the nursery, though then he was just Whitekit. I've never really thanked you for watching over him, once I died. You became his second mother, in a way." Snowfur meowed.

Bluestar wasn't paying attention. "Who do you think did this? I know this is not something from Twolegs. This is not a normal sickness. This is something that was created for a reason, by someone."

"I do not know. This sickness was created from a powerful feeling. I just do not know what feeling it is." Snowfur said quietly.

"I think… the feeling. The feeling is hatred!" Bluestar widened her eyes. "This sickness was meant not for good, we both know that. The emotion must have been hatred."

"Then the only thing that could have made this sickness is…" Snowfur went on.

"The Dark Forest." Bluestar and Snowfur said at the same time.

"Tigerstar." Snowfur mewed.

"Yes. We must do something!" Bluestar hissed through clenched teeth.

"I agree." Both cats whipped around to see who had spoken. A small white kit was sitting under a tree.

"Snowkit! When did you get there?" Bluestar blinked. She hadn't seen the kit since the craziness started happening.

"For most of your conversation." The white kit replied.

"You- you're not acting weird." Snowfur remarked.

"No, I'm not. The sickness hasn't had any effect on me. I haven't had any of the symptoms you have, nor any others that I've heard. Maybe I'm immune." Snowkit twitched his ear. "Maybe it's because I never knew clan life. I couldn't hear. I couldn't understand any cat, anything about life. Maybe only cats that are clan cats can have the sickness."

"You are a clan cat." Bluestar mewed.

"Not really, not when I was alive. I didn't know anything but my name and how to do normal stuff- not like hearing and talking, though. Only playing, only how to eat." Snowkit shuffled his paws. "It was like I was never in the clan. I only learned things when I died from that hawk and came here, where Snowfur welcomed me."

"Maybe he's right." Snowfur murmured. "Maybe Snowkit is on to something."

"Look, are we going to visit Tigerstar, or something?" Snowkit sounded impatient.

"Yeah. We can now." Bluestar looked at her companions to check that she was right. They both nodded.

…

"It feels like we've been walking forever." Snowfur sighed.

"Well, we need to get to the Dark Forest, don't we? It won't be long now. I think I can faintly see the dead trees that the Dark Forest has." Bluestar was leading, then Snowfur, and then Snowkit.

"I don't care how long I have to walk. The Dark Forest made my family- my mother- crazy. I will do anything I need to." Snowkit flexed his claws.

Bluestar silently agreed. Her mother, Moonflower, acted like Hawkheart was going to kill her at any time, like he did in life. Moonflower refused to go anywhere near the old medicine cat.

"Your mother doesn't tell stupid riddles. Almost though." Snowkit mewed.

"Yours doesn't either." Snowfur said, confused.

"I don't think she ever really got over my death, the fact that the hawk took me when she was preoccupied. I think a small part of her remained the mother she was when I died." Snowkit blinked his blue eyes.

"Yes, I suppose so." Bluestar meowed.

"Look, we had better speed up. We won't get there before nightfall." Snowfur growled. "And I'm tired."

"I still think it is weird that Starclan has night. I mean, we are the stars!" Snowkit remarked.

"Yes. The stars _we _see are just cold balls of fire in the sky." Bluestar meowed.

They walked for a while, until night descended. Then Bluestar's mouth gaped in a yawn. "OK, we should stop. We will reach the Dark Forest tomorrow."

"Ok." Snowfur flopped onto her side. Snowkit curled up beside her.

Bluestar curled up on a patch of soft grass and closed her eyes. Darkness swamped her, and she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Jay's New Life

Jayfeather's life after joining Windclan was awesome. Windclan had much more fun stuff than Thunderclan. Windclan's medicine cats, Barkface and Kestrelflight, were the most friendly to him, mostly because they were all medicine cats.

"Jayfeather! What is black, unfriendly to other clans, and looks like Crowfeather?" Ashfoot, the deputy and a queen, asked.

"Um… Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather guessed.

"No. It's Crowfeather, silly! No, Blackkit, you can't eat a whole juniper berry. You're too young!" Ashfoot said to her kit, Blackkit. Her other kit, Graykit, was sitting in the kit- hot tub that Breezepelt had stolen from Riverclan.

"Boo. I thought for sure I was right!" Jayfeather murmured.

"That's ok. No one gets them right! Not even Onestar!" Ashfoot mewed.

Jayfeather walked away. He decided to go to the fresh-leaf pile. He saw dandelions. He chose a few and walked away.

"Jayfeather! Do you want to dance with us?" Onestar called out. Poolpaw, Webfoot, and Kestrelflight were dancing a type of dance that Twolegs supposedly called square dancing. Jayfeather thought it was quite funny to see them prancing around on their back paws.

"No, thank you." Jayfeather replied.

"Ok!" Webfoot mewed happily.

Jayfeather walked over to his favorite spot. The sun seemed to shine there all the time, probably since there were no trees to block the sun.

_"Jayfeather," _A voice mewed. Jayfeather pricked his ears. For a moment he thought that some cat called to him. But then he realized. The voice. The voice that had been whispering in his ear ever since… the change. The thing that made the clans go weird.

_"Jayfeather. You should go back to Thunderclan. They need you…" _The voice faded away.

Then Jayfeather shook his head. He was just hearing something in his mind, he decided.

"Jayfeather! Do you wanna be in the hot tub with me?" Heathertail asked.

"Sure." Jayfeather finished his dandelions. He stood up and padded to the hot tub.

Barkface, Heathertail, and Smallkit were sitting in the hot tub. Steam rose from the hot water. Jayfeather slipped into the water. _It's a lot better than the lake water_, he thought_. The lake is too cold._

"Jayfeather, do you want to go and steal something else from a Twoleg with me?" Heathertail asked.

"Maybe later. I'm too tired." Jayfeather replied, his fur sticking to his skin.

"Ok. You're loss, though. I'm gonna steal a mini Twoleg slide with Ashfoot, Emberfur, Weaselfur, and Segewhisker." Heathertail mewed.

"I wanna help!" Smallkit whined.

"Well you can't! 'Cause ur way too young!" Boulderpaw stuck his tongue out at Smallkit. Boulderpaw had made his way across the clearing without his little Twoleg Gym scooter. He used the scooter because his paw was heavier than a boulder- or, more like it, _was _as heavy as a boulder.

"Go get your scooter, Boulderpaw!" Smallkit growled. "I'm almost six moons!"

"Yur 5 five moons just a few sunrises ago." Whiskerpaw added.

"So!" Smallkit pouted.

"I'm leaving. I'm tired." Jayfeather got out of the hot water and padded over to his nest right beside a bush. He groomed his pelt until it was nursery-soft.

"Night, Jayfeather." Swallowtail mewed sleepily from beside Jayfeather.

"Night." Jayfeather settled into his nest. A rumbling noise was ringing in his ears. After a moment, he realized that is was a growl.

_Not that again, _he thought. _Why am I hearing things in my head?_

"Go back to Thunderclan, Jayfeather. You won't get anything from living in Windclan." The voice growled.

Jayfeather didn't pay attention. He was already starting to see a blue-gray cat, and two white cats wandering in a dark forest, picking their way through the dead undergrowth.

**I got writers block, and the way I got over it was listening to Harry Potter in 99 seconds, 100 Harry Potter things to do when you're not at Hogwarts, and Literal Harry Potter trailer… I am weird. I have Headcough! Ok, I should go…**


	10. Chapter 9: Snow's revelation

**This chapter is for Snowkit.**

"Burr. Why is it so cold here?" Snowfur meowed quietly.

"It's the Dark Forest! What, did you think it would be a stroll through Thunderclan's hunting grounds?" Bluestar hissed irritably.

Snowkit sighed. The deeper they got into the Dark Forest, the more kitlike the two became. He knew the mysterious sickness was causing it, too, and he wished he could do something about it. "Just close your mouths." Snowkit growled.

"Fine!" Bluestar and Snowfur mewed at the same time.

Snowkit led the way through the mist. He knew that there wasn't as much danger here as before, since the Dark Forest cats had been defeated by the clans- which his mother hadn't let him fight for the clans with the other Starclan members. He didn't mind, though.

Suddenly the mist parted, revealing three cats huddling around something. They looked up, and bristled when they saw the Starclan cats. One of them, a huge tabby with amber eyes, stepped forward.

"What are you doing here, Bluestar?" He growled.

Bluestar looked at him with a terrified expression on her face.

Snowkit sighed and answered for her. "We came to stop your sickness."

"Our sickness? Whatever do you mean?" One of the others asked. He was also a tabby, but he wasn't as big and his eyes were ice blue.

"You know what I mean! You've done something to the clans and Starclan!" Snowkit hissed, bristling.

"Even if we agree that we've made this, how is a little kit like you going to stop us?" The amber eyed cat growled.

"I'll find a way, Tigerstar." Snowkit answered.

The third cat was looking at Bluestar and Snowfur. "Snowfur! What brings you here?"

"Thistleclaw!" Snowfur purred joyfully.

"Why don't you stay here with me?" Thistleclaw asked.

"Ok!" Snowfur bounded over to Thistleclaw and they left the clearing.

Snowkit rolled his eyes. He should have saw that coming, he knew it.

"Well, little Snowkit. You'd better go back to mommy before you get lost!" The second tabby mocked.

"Fox dung, Hawkfrost! I have more sense than you do!" Snowkit spat.

Before Hawkfrost could reply, Bluestar let out a yowl of happiness. "Look at me! I'm blue!" Then she ran around the clearing and raced out of sight.

Tigerstar watched her go, and then followed. "It'll be easier to get her back to Starclan now."

"Now what, Snowkit? You're all alone!" Hawkfrost sneered.

With a growl, Snowkit launched himself at Hawkfrost. He had a plan. Hawkfrost easily sidestepped.

"Is that all you've got?" Hawkfrost taunted.

"No." Snowkit turned and ran. He knew Hawkfrost would follow, and he did. Snowkit zoomed through the trees, making a mental note to the way back to the clearing. Soon, Hawkfrost was blundering around looking for Snowkit. Snowkit was already sneaking back to the clearing. He sighed with relief when he saw that no cat was there.

He padded to the center of the clearing, where the Dark Forest cats had been huddling around something. He looked at the thing curiously. Etched in the dirt was the strangest thing. There was a picture of cat after cat. He realized that there was a picture of every cat that lived around the lake- and every Starclan cat that hadn't faded.

Snowkit saw two pictures of Jayfeather. He noticed that the first picture there were no eyes, but the second there were eyes. And on the first picture there were sharp teeth, but on the second there were dull, Twoleg teeth.

"What is this?" He murmured to himself.

He looked at another set of pictures. This was a slender she-cat. Riverclan, he guessed. In the first picture, she had sharp cat's teeth. She looked just like a normal cat. The second picture, though, she had dull teeth, and… wings! Snowkit looked closer at the picture. The cat was Mothwing. Snowkit shuddered, feeling sorry for Mothwing.

Snowkit moved on to another cat. In the first one, this cat had stripes, like Tigerstar. His claws were big, like Tigerstar, too. Snowkit realized that this was Bramblestar. The second picture was all one color, no stripes. He could barely see the claws. He noticed that Bramblestar's head seemed a little bigger than normal.

_All of this is disgusting. _He thought. _Though I do have to admit that this is cool, even though I have no idea how they did it._

Snowkit moved on to another picture. The first was of a small tom. Sharp teeth, small paws, and… no ears? Snowkit remembered the first picture of Jayfeather. There were no eyes, to stand for no sight, so no ears meant no hearing.

_No hearing? _He thought. _There are no cats that live on the lake that cannot hear, though. Then… then… that cat is me!_

Snowkit looked closer at the first picture. He had small paws, and in life he couldn't hear. That really was him. He looked at the second picture. To his surprise, the second picture was different. There were ears, and there were lines coming off of his pelt.

_Maybe that stands for how cold or hot my pelt is. Snowfur said that her pelt felt freezing. We both have Snow in our names. _Snowkit thought.

The second him had dull teeth, like every other second picture, and his body was smaller in the second than the first.

_Well, I am a kit._ He agreed.

"Why did this not work on me? Every other cat has gone crazy, except me." Snowkit asked himself.

"That's what I want to know!" Snowkit whirled around to see Hawkfrost padding into the clearing.

**So sorry for the chapter taking so long! Also, if you read Bluestar's Prophecy, you find that Thistleclaw and Snowfur were/are mates, and their child is Whitestorm, so…**


	11. Chapter 10: Chester's Adventure

**Oooh! Snowkit found something out! Too bad this chapter isn't about him… :D**

Chester walked through the forest. His friend, Max, said that his Twoleg disappeared one night, and when he came back, his smelled of the forest and cats. And he kept talking about partying cats. Chester wanted to find out what was going on, and if Max was lying.

Suddenly there was a hiss from inside of a bush. Chester bristled.

"Get outta here!" A gray she-cat emerged from the bush.

"Who are you?" Chester asked.

"Cinderheart. You?" Immediately the gray cat relaxed.

"Oh… do you, by any chance, live in a forest clan? Called Thunderclan?" Chester meowed.

"Yes! First, I want to tell you a riddle. If you answer right, I will keep talking to you!" Cinderheart purred.

"Er… ok." Chester agreed.

"What is green, lives on trees, and looks like a leaf? Oh, and smells like one!" Cinderheart meowed.

_That's a riddle? _Chester thought. "A leaf, right?"

"OMG RIGHT!" Cinderheart shrieked.

"Can I tell you a riddle?" Chester asked meekly.

"YES! I LOVE RIDDLES!" Cinderheart licked her paws.

"Ok… What insect's name starts with the name of another insect?" Chester mewed.

"Beetle!" Cinderheart mewed excitedly. "More!"

"What can you hold without using your paws?" Chester asked.

"Your breath! More!" Cinderheart purred.

"You cannot outrun me. You cannot hide from me or touch me. Darkness shapes me, but I thrive in light. What am I?"

"A SHADOW!"

"Yes. Er… All about, but cannot be seen, can be captured, cannot be held, no throat, but can be heard, who am I?"

"Wind!"

"Yeah, Cinderheart." Chester looked at the she cat curiously. She looked delusional, her eyes unfocused.

"Cinderheart! Cinderheart! Where are you?" Another voice came from the surrounding forest.

"Lionblaze? I'm over by the willow tree! I met a cat!" Cinderheart yowled.

A bright yellow-orange tom emerged from the bracken. "Cinderheart! You shouldn't be this far from camp!"

"I'm fine, Lionblaze. But you should meet this cat!" Cinderheart insisted.

"Who are you?" Lionblaze asked.

"I'm Chester. My friend told me that his Twoleg disappeared into the forest one night, and when he came back in the morning, he was saying something about dancing cats." Chester mewed hesitantly. The newcomer, Lionblaze, looked more unstable than Cinderheart. His eyes were unfocused and glazed, and his fur was ruffled slightly, as if he was always on edge.

"Do you mean Leo?" Lionblaze meowed.

"Leo! Yeah, that-that's him. So, do you… dance? And talk like Twolegs?" Chester hoped he didn't sound like he was crazy.

"YEAH! We have a radio, and a pool, and everything!" Cinderheart yelled loudly.

Chester's ears flattened. These cats really _were _crazy. "Could… could I come visit?"

"Sure." Lionblaze meowed gruffly.

Chester followed the cats deeper into the forest. They lead him into a stony hollow. He saw many cats. The sound was deafening. He realized that the noise was from both the Twoleg radio and the cats.

The rest of the day was a blur. There were so many familiar things, and some strange ones, too. Their leader, Bramblestar, kept throwing rocks at another cat- Leafpool. For no reason. And, they only ate leaves and berries. The strangest was the colors they were. Leafpool was bright green and blue. Bumblestripe was yellow and black, like a bee. Squirrelflight was the color of a squirrel. She also had wings, which was strange.

"I'm exhausted. Chester, do you want to stay the night?" Ivypool, a blue cat with green eyes, asked.

"Ok." Chester agreed. He decided that it was too late to go back to his den in the Twolegplace, under the giant Twoleg garbage container.

Ivypool went into the den, which she called the Warriors Den. "You can sleep here." She pointed to an empty nest.

Chester sunk into it with a sigh. Suddenly feeling very tired, he closed his eyes, and a wave of black washed over him.

**. . . . . .**

_Chester opened his eyes to see mist. Darkness surrounded him. The only reason he could see was because there was sickly glowing moss on the trees._

_"Hey! Chester! Get over here!" Chester turned to see a white cat. The white cat was trapped in a circle of sticks and brambles._

_"Why are you in there?" Chester padded up to the brambles._

_"I'm trapped!" The white cat growled._

_"Do you want me to get you out?" Chester stretched his paw out to rip away the brambles._

_"No! Don't touch those!" The white cat hissed._

_Chester pulled his paw away. "Why?"_

_"Those brambles are Dark Forest brambles. If you just touch them, they will rip away the fur and skin." The white cat mewed._

_"This is just a dream, isn't it?" Chester asked._

_"This is a dream, yes, but you can get hurt. And when you wake, you will be hurt." The white cat said._

_"Ok, but they can't hurt me too much." Chester meowed._

_"Trust me, they hurt." The white cat lifted up his front paw, revealing his paw pads. There were scars running through the soft flesh. "And that's not all. There is adder poison on the prickers. Get that in your blood, you'll die before you wake up."_

_Chester's eyes widened. "But… you're not dead…"_

_The white cat rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am. But I was already dead before I got trapped here."_

_Chester felt his fur prick up. "You… you're dead? How are you here?"_

_"Ever heard of Starclan? We're the clans' warrior ancestors. I'm Snowkit." Snowkit licked his paws._

_"Why do you need my help?" Chester remembered when he first opened his eyes._

_"You need to save the clans." Snowkit said._

**Cliffhanger! Chester sounds pretty sane. I guess. Poor Snowkit. Good thing Snowkit warned Chester about the brambles. Chester would be fresh-kill! Oh, I have another riddle! A box without hinges, lock, or key, yet golden treasure lies within. What am I? I'll tell you next chapter! Oh, and sorry about the wait, but I was busy… with school… and my two year old brother… ok, I need to stop rambling.**


	12. Chapter 11: Wind's Visitor

**The answer to the riddle is (drumroll, please)... An egg! I got that from the Hobbit, the book. Riddle game… here is the chappie!**

"Jayfeather, do you want to eat with me?" Webfoot meowed.

"Hm? Oh, ok." Jayfeather joined Webfoot at the leaf pile.

"Here," Webfoot tossed him berries wrapped in a leaf. The wrap sailed past his head.

"Wow you really can't catch!" Jayfeather turned and saw Heathertail holding the leaf wrap. "You seem distracted. Why?"

"I had a strange dream last night. I only remember bits and pieces, though." Jayfeather replied.

"What happened?" Heathertail asked.

"Well, I saw three cats wandering through a misty forest. A blue-gray cat, and two white cats. Then, time sped forward. There was only one white cat, maybe a new apprentice. Time sped forward again, and the white cat was looking at things etched in the dirt. They looked like cats. Then I woke up." Jayfeather shook his head. "It was such a strange dream. I wish I knew what it meant."

"Maybe you need to go to another clan?" Heathertail suggested.

"Maybe. Blue-gray could be Mistystar. White, though, I have no idea. Thunderclan?" Jayfeather tried feverishly to know what it meant.

"Maybe. You should-" Heathertail was cut off by a yowling.

"Intruder!" Ashfoot yowled.

Jayfeather looked at the camp entrance. A brown cat was picking his way into the camp. He looked at Jayfeather, and his green eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" Onestar padded up to the new cat.

The brown cat cleared his throat. "I am Chester. I- I was sent by Starclan. I wish to speak to Jayfeather."

Jayfeather watched as each and every cat relaxed visibly. "I am Jayfeather. What do you wish to speak to me about?"

Chester walked up to him. "I'll tell you in a moment. Er, why isn't every cat acting hostile? I mean, I just walked right into their camp." Chester looked around at the cats. Jayfeather joined him. Onestar had already disappeared into his den, and Ashfoot, Heathertail, Webfoot, and Crowfeather were gobbling down leaves.

Jayfeather shrugged. "That's just what we do."

Chester returned his gaze on Jayfeather. "No, it's not. I've spoken to a cat in Starclan, and he says that I need to save the clans."

"Save the clans? What do you mean? We aren't in trouble." Jayfeather blinked his blue eyes.

"You're in more trouble than you think. Snowkit-" Chester was cut off.

"You know Snowkit? The Starclan member?" Jayfeather shrieked.

"Yes, I met him last night…" Chester mewed. "But, will you come in my dreams with me tonight? Snowkit says that he can't reach you, but if you come into my dream, then it will work."

Jayfeather shrugged. "Sure. Do you want to eat with me? I have some that I was going to-"

Chester looked at his paws. "Er, no thank you. I, er, I'm going to get my own food."

"Ok. Are you going to come back?" Jayfeather fixed his gaze on Chester's brown fur.

"Yes. I'll sleep here tonight." Chester growled.

"Got it." Jayfeather walked away. He looked up at the sky, and was surprised to see that it was already getting dark. He walked over to where he left his leaf wrap. He opened it and saw four juniper berries, two catmint leaves, and about four dandelion leaves. He quickly gobbled them down, and then walked over to his nest.

"Snowkit said that you can walk in other cats' dreams, so can you do that with me?" Chester walked over to join Jayfeather. His breath smelled like rabbit.

"You ate a rabbit?" Jayfeather gasped.

"Yeah. Not all cats eat the same things. Just walk in my dreams." Chester gave his chest a few licks.

"Gotcha." Jayfeather agreed.

Chester laid down on the ground, and quickly his breathing slowed. Jayfeather waited a moment, and then laid in his nest. He slowed his breathing to match Chester's. Blackness washed over him, and he fell asleep.

**Next up: Snowkit!**


	13. Chapter 12: Hawk's Prisoner

**Sorry for taking so long, I was extremely busy. So long… well, here you go…**

Snowkit sat in his thorn prison, bored. The scratches on his paw pads hurt like crazy, and he was hungry. There was no food in the Dark Forest. Or water.

"Ready to give up yet?" Hawkfrost padded into the clearing and stalked over to Snowkit.

Snowkit's white fur bristled. "Never!"

"Fine, fine. I will come back tomorrow." With that, Hawkfrost slipped out of the clearing.

Snowkit wished he could get out of this place. He'd talked to that Kittypet, Chester, and Chester agreed to come with Jayfeather.

_I just hope that Jayfeather doesn't act like a complete idiot. He actually had some sense not to use Thunderclan's pity. _Snowkit thought. He admired how Jayfeather didn't want any cats' pity- just like him. When he was alive, even though he was deaf, he knew cats pitied him. He'd hated it.

Snowkit looked past the brambles. He saw the scratched pictures of the cats. When Hawkfrost had found him, he'd tried to scratch out the second picture of Jayfeather. It didn't work. It was as if the picture was frozen to the slimy ground.

He had a theory, though. Maybe only the cat that the picture was of could erase it, other that the Dark Forest Cats.

_Ick. The Dark Forest Cats. It's bad enough that they were alive once, and then had the afterlife. Now Tigerstar and the others came back! _Snowkit knew how that happened, though. The cats had only to conserve energy for many moons, and slowly they would come back to the afterlife. They never truly disappeared, died for the second time, or for an old leader, the tenth time. Starclan had figured that out when Spottedleaf had reappeared. Firestar had rejoiced.

Snowkit shook his head, trying to clear it. He knew he couldn't be distracted.

"Snowkit?" A small mew rang from the edges of the clearing.

Snowkit stood, shaking his pelt. The worst part was going to happen soon.

**Ok, so I got the idea of the cats dying for the second time, but not completely disappearing from Harry Potter. Voldemort didn't completely die when little 1 year old Harry vanquished him. Voldemort came back. That's how it was with Tigerstar, Spottedleaf, Hawkfrost, and so on.**


	14. Chapter 13: Star's Blessing

**This is in Chester's point of view.**

_"Snowkit?" Chester mewed quietly._

_"I'm here." Snowkit replied._

_Chester lead Jayfeather across the clearing. Jayfeather was looking around, wide-eyed._

_"What do you want me to do, Snowkit?" Chester asked._

_"Ok. I have a plan. Jayfeather, I need you to go over to those pictures etched into the dirt." Snowkit ordered._

_"Ok." Jayfeather wandered over to the pictures. "Now what?"_

_"Can you find the two that look like you?" Snowkit looked out from his thorny prison._

_"Yup!" Jayfeather yowled._

_Chester walked up to Jayfeather's side. He started looking at the pictures. He hadn't looked at them yet. Chester saw a set of a tom. The first was a small tabby that had small paws. He looked gentle, and Chester guessed he was a medicine cat. The second, though, the tabby was huge, with a small head, and the paws were extra big._

That poor cat must be as blundering as Leo, on the nights when he comes home smelling funny and acting strange. Chester_ thought_.

_Chester knew it wasn't Jayfeather, and he moved on. The next set he looked at confused him. It was a small she cat. Her paws were small and she looked like she could be very graceful. The second was totally different. It was a tom, with extra-long fur, like willow branches. The eyes were the same in each picture._

_"Is this me?" Jayfeather called to Chester._

_Chester picked his way over to Jayfeather. He looked at the pictures that Jayfeather was staring at. The first was a small, gray cat with faint stripes. It looked like the cat's fur was slightly sticking up, as if they were agitated, or something. Chester looked at the cat's face, and gasped._

_"That cat has no eyes!" Chester hissed._

_"That's right! That's Jayfeather!" Snowkit called from the other side of the clearing._

_"What now?" Jayfeather asked._

_"Jayfeather, I'm not sure if this will work, but I want you to try to erase the pictures. Smooth the dirt." Snowkit ordered._

_"Ok." Jayfeather swept his tail lightly over the mini-hims. They blurred slightly, but they didn't disappear._

_Jayfeather staggered. "I feel different…" He murmured._

_"Just erase the pictures!" Chester hissed._

_"Gotcha." Jayfeather scratched at the pictures with his claws. Soon, there was nothing left but a group of scratch lines._

_Chester watched as Jayfeather shuddered from nose to tail-tip. "What happened?"_

_"You… er… uh, let Snowkit explain." Chester waved his tail over to Snowkit and the thorn bushes._

_"Snowkit? Why is he in the Dark Forest? And who exactly are you?" Jayfeather looked completely bewildered._

_"Just get over here, and I'll explain, Jayfeather." Snowkit's mew rang across the clearing._

_Jayfeather walked across the clearing. Chester followed._

_"Careful- don't touch the thorns." Snowkit warned._

_"I'm not blind in dreams, you know." Jayfeather mewed grumpily._

_"Don't touch the thorns. They have poison on them." Snowkit lifted up his paw, revealing the scars on his paw pads. "This is what will happen."_

_"You're kidding me, right? This is a dream. I can't get hurt." Jayfeather said, but he didn't look as sure as he sounded._

_"Just listen to what I need to tell you. Those pictures-" Snowkit stopped mid-sentence. His eyes lit up with fear. "Wake up. Wake up now!" Snowkit hissed urgently._

_"Why?" Chester asked._

_"Just wake up! Hawkfrost is coming!" Snowkit reached his paw through the thorns. The thorns scraped against his pelt, making angry- looking red marks. His paw touched Jayfeather's chest, making Jayfeather glow with a faint light. Then he did the same with Chester. "This will protect you from the Dark Forest, as long as I am safe."_

_"Safe?" Chester mewed._

_"Not going to die for the second time." Snowkit growled. "Wake up."_

Chester blinked awake in the Windclan camp.

**Like this? The tabby cat was Littlecloud, and the gender-changing cat was Willowshine. Also, I needed to end the chapter, and I thought, why not give the cats the blessing of Starclan so they can't get changed again? Ok, got to go…**


	15. Chapter 15: One's (not) Wrath

**Here's the chapter. It's in Jayfeather's point of view.**

_He came back to his senses in the middle of the Dark Forest. It was night._

_"What happened?" He asked before he could help himself. To his surprise, someone answered. A brown cat with green eyes flicked his tail._

_"You… er… uh, let Snowkit explain." The cat meowed_.

_"Snowkit? Why is he in the Dark Forest? And who exactly are you?" Jayfeather was completely and utterly bewildered._

_"Just get over here, and I'll explain, Jayfeather." Snowkit's mew rang across the clearing._

_Jayfeather walked across the clearing. The brown cat followed._

_"Careful- don't touch the thorns." Snowkit warned._

_"I'm not blind in dreams, you know." Jayfeather mewed grumpily._

_"Don't touch the thorns. They have poison on them." Snowkit lifted up his paw, revealing the scars on his paw pads. "This is what will happen."_

_"You're kidding me, right? This is a dream. I can't get hurt." Jayfeather said. He wasn't sure of that, though._

_"Just listen to what I need to tell you. Those pictures-" Snowkit stopped mid-sentence. His eyes lit up with fear. "Wake up. Wake up now!" Snowkit hissed urgently._

_"Why?" Chester asked._

_"Just wake up! Hawkfrost is coming!" Snowkit reached his paw through the thorns. The thorns scraped against his pelt, making angry- looking red marks. His paw touched Jayfeather's chest, making Jayfeather glow with a faint light. His body felt light as a feather. Then he did the same with Chester. "This will protect you from the Dark Forest, as long as I am safe."_

_"Safe?" Chester mewed._

_"Not going to die for the second time." Snowkit growled. "Wake up."_

Jayfeather woke up in the Windclan camp.

He felt the brown cat waking up beside him. "Who are you? I don't remember anything. Not even why I'm here." Jayfeather asked. He didn't want to show weakness in front of any cat, but he had to.

"I'm Chester." The cat meowed. "You can't see, right?"

"Yes." Jayfeather sighed.

"Ok, let me explain." Chester said. He began with going into the forest. He spent the night with Thunderclan, and was visited by Snowkit. The next day he came to Windclan…

Jayfeather listened intently. His stomach grumbled at the thought of him eating leaves. He didn't have any idea how he survived in Windclan. When Chester was finished, he let out a growl. "I can't believe that the Dark Forest cats are back! Tigerstar should be dead! How will we fix this mess?"

"Perhaps we can bring the other cats into the dark forest to destroy their pictures." Chester suggested.

"No. I think the reason that I was able to destroy the picture of me because is because I am one of the three." Jayfeather shook his head.

"One of the three?" Chester asked.

Jayfeather explained what he meant.

"Oh. I get it." Chester said when he was done. "Then what should we do?"

"Well, we could at least try your idea. It might work." Jayfeather hated to admit he might be wrong.

"Should we do it now?" Chester asked.

"No, tonight. I must go back to Thunderclan, though." Jayfeather stood up. The he walked over to where Onestar's scent was. "Onestar?"

"Yes?" Onestar replied.

"I wish to go back to Thunderclan." Jayfeather expected wrath to come off of Onestar's pelt in rage, but he was wrong. Onestar just said, "Ok. Hope you liked your stay!"

Jayfeather blinked. _That was easy._

He walked back to Chester. "Are you coming to Thunderclan with me?" He asked.

"Yes." Chester lead the way out of the Windclan camp.

Jayfeather followed. _I can't wait to be home, _he thought.

**Thank you everybody that has reviewed! Ok, I'm having a bit of writer's block, so I'm asking you: What do you think should happen next? I'll start writing the next chapter when I have at least 6 reviews on ideas.**


End file.
